Object
by NightmareBottle
Summary: A dark, introspective scene exploring the personality of the witchboy and the dynamics of his interactions with other people. Klarionxofc loosely.


_AlN: This is a scene of a much longer work in progress. Deviants have already had a look at this. For the rest of you, enjoy! Klarion x ofc_

**Object**

The blue glow of the television only heightened the shadows in the room. If it weren't for his ability to sense her presence, he would have though the room empty. He supposed she wouldn't be careless enough to leave something on, as concerned as she was by such trivial things as energy consumption, but his first instinct was always to rely upon the power he wielded. Logic came second, when it came.

Curiosity is an impulse and he never denied an impulse if he had the choice; sometimes he had a hard time denying them when he was in peril. Not surprisingly, his disdain of her was not enough to stop him from leaning against the back of the couch she sat on to observe what she was watching intently enough to ignore his presence.

For her part, she brushed away the feeling of no longer being alone in the room. Sometimes, she knew, Tea could have the same overpowering aura that she associated with the creature's master. She couldn't call it Teekl without laughing and her sense of self-preservation led her to drop the last syllable. She couldn't help a fortunately timed giggle at the thought.

He dismissed her laughter as a reaction to the show despite the tiny nag that he was missing something. The picture before him had the same feeling of "other" as the girl and the unanswered questions about her origin pressed him closer. Eventually, caught by the plot, he shifted forward and found himself sitting on the couch next to her. Teekl, was not amused by the proximity to someone other than its master and put Klarion's head between it and the female. He was unfazed by the change, intrigued as he was.

She stiffened beneath the brown microfiber of her ill-gained blanket and stared at him from the corner of her eye. She relaxed when it became apparent that he either had not noticed his blanket or didn't particularly care. It was always very difficult for her to predict his reactions but the world she was in was foreign to her and she didn't know where else to go. Besides, she had a feeling he'd be able to find her, if he felt like doing so, even if she escaped to another galaxy. Somehow, she didn't think the vastness of space meant much to him.

As she watched him devote his entire attention span, something that she had rarely seen him do, to the movie, she had the sinking feeling that he was drawing parallels between the Sith and himself. The thought that he might be getting ideas in his head from it made the feeling intensify to nauseating proportions. She didn't know whether she found the idea of _her_ being his "apprentice" or the idea of him kidnapping some poor soul to fill the role more appalling. She cut off that train of thought, before it could lead her down some awful avenue of scenarios, with a shake of her head only to realize that she'd been staring into the cat's eyes the entire time. The thing took a step in her direction and she quickly turned back to the screen before it decided it had two choices in the "living perch" category.

"Stop fussing Teekl," he snapped with a tightening of his jaw.

The cat scowled at him in a way that only a feline could manage but the look went unnoticed. The soft whoosh and subsequent rustle of the landing caused the girl to instinctively turn before her mind could logically connect the sounds to the cat. By the time her mind caught up with her body, it was too late and she was staring down at the cat's orange pupils. At least, she was glad that the light was wrong for the bright red eye-shine. Her contemplation of the cat's eyes was interrupted by an orange blur and a weight falling in her lap. She looked up and found herself caught in another pair. Unlike the ethereal glow of the cat's eyes, his seemed to swallow the little light in the room. She mustered a weak apologetic smile against his glare and was glad when his focus turned towards the cat. Her heart jumped when the creature, instead of returning to its master, settled itself on her lap facing away from him. A tense moment passed when she didn't breathe and noticed for the first time, in the absence of the soft whisper of her own breath, that the only one in the room breathing was the cat.

"Teekl," he near-hissed as turned his whole body in their direction but the cat didn't even twitch an ear at his displeasure.

Sensing her own precarious situation, and fearful of dislodging a monster cat, she scooted so close to him that she could no longer mistake his lack of breath for a silent one. He exhaled forcibly, and she was mildly relived until she realized that he hadn't inhaled for about a minute. She dared to look up to meet his irate gaze and terror bypassed her mental filters.

"What? She wasn't going to move and I mean, I've seen what your cat does to intruders," she babbled for a moment, opting not to refer to Teekl as 'it' out loud, before continuing in a shaky voice, "You know what, I'm just going to move back over there and hope your cat doesn't eat me for moving again."

As she began to move again, she was surprised to find herself pulled flush against his chest and to feel the chill of his hand dislodging the feline from her lap. She was too stunned for her muscles to tense but not so stunned that she couldn't feel the smug smirk he was throwing at his cat against the side of her head. She'd just been upgraded to weapon in petty fights, grand. Still, she was glad when he began to mimic her breathing and failed at keeping herself from enjoying the first human-ish contact she'd had in over a month. She just wished his body temperature didn't make arctic temperatures a more appealing idea.


End file.
